sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Izana Shinatose
Izana Shinatose (科戸瀬 イザナ Shinatose Izana) is a Guardian pilot and quickly becomes a close friend to Nagate. While initially neither male nor female, Izana eventually becomes a girl due to falling in love with Nagate. Appearance A the start of the series, her physical appearance is rather ambigous when it comes to deciphering her gender, much to Nagate's chagrin, as he had been living underground for so long. However despite being neither male nor female, Izana is shown to wear the female uniform. Later on in the series Izana becomes a female, presumably due to her attraction to Nagate, her body structure changes slightly to be more feminine, like growing breasts and leads to her being unable to wear her skinsuit which was designed for her previous anatomy, confirming that she did develop female genitalia at that point. After a dangerous encounter with a Gauna, she loses her right arm and left foot and they were soon replaced by artificial limbs. Her right artificial arm initially had only 5 fingers, but was later changed to have 10 fingers, allowing her quicker response and greater comfort as a Guardian pilot. Izana remarks that the prosthetics feel as if she had always had 10 fingers. Personality Throughout the series it is shown Izana is a very caring person, helping out Nagate who was shunned by most of the other trainees at the start of the series by showing him around and befriending him. She is also determined to do her best to protect Sidonia, even when the odds are against her. Despite being a sort of rival in terms of fighting for Nagate's love with Yuhata and to a lesser extent, Hoshijiro, she still cares dearly for her friends. It is shown she can get quite jealous whenever anyone else spends some time alone with Nagate, or if when she is spending some time alone with him gets interrupted by someone else. She can also get quite frustrated due to Nagate's general obliviousness to all things romantic, but she still loves him all the same. Story Abilities Initially as a Guardian pilot, Izana has shown no particular prowess in terms of piloting and is usually held back as part of the defense team of Sidonia rather than going out to meet the Gauna in combat like some of the other pilots. Though this eventually changed when she received her artificial limbs, as she is able to integrate herself into the Guardian frame and can detect Gauna from a long range, even further from the Chimera, Tsumugi, whom can naturally detect any nearby Gauna. With this, she fights, literally, with her eyes closed. She is shown to be rather adapt in fighting after being able to do so, being fully aware of her surroundings. Relationships Nagate Tanikaze - At the start of the series, they immediately hit off as close friends. Throughout the series they are mostly shown together whenever doing activities outside of piloting, whether it be exploring or just relaxing, often accompanying him to most places. Early on however it was believed that Izana develops a crush on Nagate, getting jealous and walking away when she sees him together with Hoshijiro, this crush becomes increasingly obvious in her interactions of Nagate, blushing when coming in close contact, or getting flustered whenever teased about being alone with him. Despite this however, Nagate didn't really notice, much to Izana's chagrin, though this is due mostly to Nagate's general obliviousness to romance and his focus on getting food. It was shown that she is willing to sacrifice herself to save Nagate, catching him while falling from a Gauna attack and shielding the impact of the crash with her own Guardian, despite there being a heavy risk of her dying. Later on, soon after moving in to live with him, she finds out she had turned into a girl due to falling in love with him. At one point, she believed that Nagate was taking her out on a date to a scenic resort under the guise of a mission, when really Nagate really thought it was a mission. It was then did Izana confront Nagate about his feelings for her, however, it was unsure what Nagate's response to it was as this scene was cut off. Yuhata Midorikawa - Though initially their relationship was more on an acquaintance level, they developed more as friends as they regularly fought each other when it comes to being alone with Nagate. Despite being love rivals, they are rather close friends, Izana even turning to her for help after finding out she turned into a girl. Eventually Yuhata moves in with Izana and Nagate, along with Tsumugi, and they grow close as friends. Tsumugi Shiraui - Like most of the citizens of Sidonia, Izana was wary of Tsumugi initially, though this immediately change after talking to her with Nagate, becoming best friends with her along with Nagate. Along with Nagate, they even helped Tsumugi explore Sidonia in her probe form, despite breaking the law about it. Tsumugi particularly enjoys her time with Izana's cat, cuddling up to it and finding it adorable, even going so far to sleep with it in her home. Though Izana gets jealous and upset when Nagate spends time working with Tsumugi to the point he doesn't notice her, she doesn't show any animosity towards Tsumugi, and still cares for her deeply. Image Gallery 10fingers.jpg|10 fingers Rub.jpg|Alone time Swimmin.jpg|And...headshot. Fall.jpg|Starting to see a pattern here. 3ofem.png|Sleeping time Headshot.jpg|Fighting with her eyes closed. Knights-of-sidonia-39-9.jpg|Izana detecting Gauna with her radar. Category:Characters